Obtaining information may be increasingly more challenging in modern times. For example, with the prevalence of various sources of information, a number of obstacles may arise when searching for particular types of information. For example, consider a scenario where a user wishes to obtain information regarding a given electronic device, such as a laptop computer, for instance. In this scenario, the user may face challenges with identifying the right source of the information regarding the laptop computer, such as a source that is less familiar with technology than other sources. In one example, the user may not trust the various sources that provide information regarding the laptop computer, such as recommendations, endorsements, advice, and/or other suggestions regarding the laptop computer. Further, the user may question the accuracy of the information provided by such sources with respect to the laptop computer. As such, the user may research a variety of sources related to the information regarding the laptop computer and waste time determining whether the researched information is credible.
As demonstrated in the scenario above, there may be various inefficiencies associated with obtaining information associated with an item of interest. From a system level perspective, these inefficiencies may be proportionally increased based on the volume of users searching and attempting to obtain information at any given time. As such, there is much need for technological advancements in various aspects of computer technology in the realm of computer networks, and particularly with systems that provide information to numerous users through the Internet.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to identify various elements and features provided in the figures. The figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation, but are not provided for purposes of any limitation.